HardcoreSlam 2014
After Slammiversary 2014 at TNA, Dixie Carter, with her office door slightly open and Spud in her office, she is on the phone and taking notes. We hear Dixie saying "This has been a long time coming, but we can reach an agreement" she says, Spud spots the door and runs to close it. Elsewhere, before Money in the Bank at WWE, Stephanie McMahon and Paul Levesque are in her office. She just hung up the phone and says to Paul that "Our plans are coming to fruition. This Summer will go down in History" *2 weeks later on Impact, Dixie cuts a promo right before the Knockouts Main Event saying: "TNA has had a lot of things to battle in the last year. Many people came to want many different things. But if it's one thing that TNA has proudly presented is woman can definitely work in business. Now, I have a big surprise for all of you. But first, MVP. Come out here, if you please" **MVP comes out to the ring. **The Promo continues "Thank you for being here, MVP. I need your support on my next project I have planned for this company. But here is my big surprise. Can every body please make a warm welcome to my sister-in-arms, WWE Cheif Brand Officer, Stephanie McMahon. Stephanie walks out to a deafening silence apart from her music. MVP looks on in shock as the CBO of WWE walks to the ring. WWE cameras follow her to the ring also. Stephanie aids Dixie in cutting a promo. **Stephanie: "Dixie invited me here today, to lay down the legalities of our little baby project. If you think that Ms. Carter and I are too high and mighty to listen to our companies fans, then you are mistaken. Over the years, we have come to try and resolve our differences and now I feel we found a common ground. Wrestling. Earlier this year, this company took part in a Pay-Per-View in Japan. This summer, however, Ms Carter and myself have decided to start a new PPV between our two companies called "HardcoreSlam" We have many great talent in WWE. And TNA have phenomenal wrestlers also. Now we have listened to our fans, and brought you the best wrestling event to hit Television. Thanks to our viewing base Spike, we have been able to merge our shows for this event. The matches will be posted soon. Thank you" She says and walks away. Dixie and MVP talk whilst exiting the ring. *Gail Kim, Natalya, Kurt Angle and John Cena appear mid-episode of TNA which is broadcasted on WWE also. They announce that the PPV will be 4 hours long, the PPV will also be shown in two parts and the matches for the HardcoreSlam PPV: **Tigre Uno vs Sin Cara **Bobby Roode vs Jack Swagger **EC3 vs Damien Sandow (Xplosion) **Samoa Joe vs Sheamus **The Wolves vs The Uso's **Bad Influence and The Bromans vs The Wyatt Family, Justin Gabriel and Titus O'Neil **Kurt Angle vs John Cena **Bobby Roode vs Daniel Bryan **Rob Terry vs Ryback **Magnus vs Randy Orton **Austin Aries vs Darren Young (Xplosion) **Chris Sabin vs Tyson Kidd **Manik vs Rey Mysterio (Xplosion) **Jeff Hardy vs Primo (Xplosion) **Natalya vs Taryn Terrell (Xplosion) **Alicia Fox and Aksana vs Gail Kim and Lei'd Tapa (Xplosion) **Velvet Sky vs Naomi **Rosita vs Cameron **Brooke vs Eva Marie **Alpha Female vs Tamina Snuka **Shanna and Emma vs Summer Rae and Santana Garrett (Xplosion) **Angelina Love vs Nikki Bella **ODB vs Brie Bella **Madison Rayne vs AJ Lee **The Beautiful People (Taryn, Velvet, Madison), Shanna, ODB, Rosita and Brooke vs Total Divas Category:Ersason219 Category:Divas Category:Knockouts Category:PPV Category:Dream Match